The Untold Opinion
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: We think we know why rosalie hate bella but thats just the begining
1. Chapter 1

**An Untold Opinion**

**By DarkMoonVisions **

**Athers Note:**_**I don't own, nor did I create any of these characters. The creator is Shephanie Meyer, and I take a great pride, in being able to write about her creations.**_

_**Hope you enjoy what I produce. Please reveiw when you are complete. Thank you.**_

**Part One: The Disagrement.**

**'**_**Oh great**_**.' Thought Rosalie, with great annoyment. '**_**Here come the holy human, let us worship the ground the walks on**_**.' Just then, Bella and Edward walk in the room. '**_**Holding hands...Again**_**.' She thought with so much attitude that it got brought the Edwards attention. "Rosalie, could you keep your thoughts to a minamum please?" "Why should **_**I**_** do what **_**you**_** ask? You've never done what I've asked." She argued. "Rose...Carfule..." Cautioned Emette. "No! I'm tired of having to deal with this!" She shouted back. "I'm done!" She stormed out of the house and jumped across the river, so she could be save in the cover of the trees.**

**"What did she mean 'deal with this'?Deal with what?" Asked Bella curiosly.**

**"She meant,deal with you...When I asked her about her thoughts, she kinda lost it considering what she was thinking about." Replied Edward. "And just what**_** was**_** she thinking?" Carisile asked. "...About Bella. About how she feels." "Ahhhh I see." Carisile replied knowingly. "Would someone **_**please**_** explain to me what is going on?" Exclamed Bella.**

**'**_**Figures**_**.' Thought Rosalie while perched on a branch 30 feet above the ground, hearing their conversation clearly. '**_**Of course they'll tell her everything she wants to know, give her everything she wants to have... Except for one thing... To become a vampire.**_**' She thanked Edward mentaly so many time, that if she were a human, she would have lost count. She thanked him for not want Bella to become a vampire, so eventualy she would die. '**_**I'll be waiting for that day. And when it dose happen, I'll be happy to be rid of her! But then Edward will be gone as well...Ugh! Stupid human! Why did Edward **_**have**_** to fall for a dumb stupid human! Maby **_**I**_** should go to the Volturi and ask to die...But Emette...Damn! This human is making everything so damn complicating! I wish she would just go fall for that stupid mutt of hers instead!' **_**She thought long and hard about how this would be if Bella would just go for that stupid Werewolf of hers, Jacob. '**_**How much better my life you be!**_**'**

**Back at the house, Bella is still quite confused about Rosalie's feelings tward her. Not that she didn't understand **_**what**_** the feeling were, but her reasons behind them. Why Rosealie hated her the way she did. "I just don't understand! I mean **_**Why**_** dosn't she like me? What did I do?" Shouted Bella. "Maby you should have her explain." Said Jasper quietly for the first time. "**_**What? What are you thinking Jasper!**_** Do you mean have Bella alone in a room with Rosalie explaining her hatried feeling to her?" Shouted Edward. "Not that I have anything against her, but don't you think she might lose it like she did today?"**

**"I don't." Bella said. "And that is exactily what I'm going to do. Talk to her myself."**

**Athers Note:**_** Well hope you enjoyed Part One, I don't know when I'll start or finish Part Two, but keep watching for when it dose! Thanks!**_

_**P.S: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? :)**_


	2. The Desision

** Part Two: The Desision**

** By DarkMoonVisions**

** Athers Note: Hope your all full of suspence from my last chapter, it hasn't taken to long the complete this chapter because I had alot to continue from the the part. Enjoy, and review. Thanks!**

** '_Oh great! This is just what I need!_' Thought Rosalie with anger. '_A stupid human girl is going to ask me my _reasons_ behind why I hate her! How much more stupid can she get!_' What she then relized, was that if Bella was alone in a room with her, she would have the perfect chance to kill her...But she'd have to be far away from Edward to get away with it...'_And then hide the evidence...Or face the punishment...I'll go with the punishment._' She thought menicingly.**

** "Bella!You can't be serous!You alone with Rosalie, talking about her feelings tward you!You must be losing you mind! No!I won't allow it." Cried Edward. "You can't control me Edward! And I'm going to do it. I dont think she'll hurt me, knowing she'll be hurting you." **

**"If she even cares."**

**"Edward!How can you say that!She is you sister!" Cried Esme.**

**"Sorry mom." Answerd Edward. **

** '_Hmm. This is soo not going to be easy... But I need to talk with Rosalie or somthing might happen._' Thought Bella. '_Somthing bad...She and Emette might leave...Or worse, and it will all my fault...as usual._' "Edward... I have to. I know what you going to say but, this is somthing I need to do, for my own good I need to speak with her soon." Said Bella.**

**" But Bella... I don't think it's safe..." "Edward, I'll be okay... I promise."**

** '_Ha! What a stupid promise to make! And one she won't be able to keep at that..._' Rosalie thought to herself. Then she got up and started back tward the house. She'd been gone long enoufe now, she'd be fine considering Edward just took the dumb human home. '_Hmm, but what will I tell her to make her ready to die? Or atleast what will convinse her to go with that mutt Jacob instead, of course Edward would be a wreck you a millenia or two but...Still soo tempting.._'**

** Athers Note: Sorry I know, it's a very short chapter, but when I said it would be easy to follow off of, I was sooo wrong! :) Well, watch for the next one!(and reveiw please).Thanks!**


End file.
